An ordinary parasol which is used to protect a face of a users body from sunshine comprises a parasol shank body formed of a lower shank part having a handle engaged at its lower end portion, and an upper shank part which flexibly slides from the lower shank part. A parasol rib assembly to which a parasol cloth is engaged is engaged to the parasol shank body.
Here the parasol rib assembly is characterized in that a plurality of inner ribs are rotatably engaged in a radial shape to a fixing member fixed at an upper end portion of the upper shank part, and a plurality of outer ribs are pinned to pin engaging parts formed just above the other end portion of each inner rib and are rotatable.
The outer ribs are figured in such a way that they are externally exposed when folded. At an end portion of each inner rib is formed a support part extended from each pin engaging part, so the support parts of the lower sides of the inner ribs can support the outer ribs in a state that the parasol is unfolded.
Both ends of each support rib are rotatably engaged to an ascending and descending member in a radial shape, the ascending and descending member ascending and descending along an intermediate portion of each inner rib and the upper shank part of a parasol shank body, and the ascending and descending member are fixed by means of an engaging protrusion elastically supported by a spring engaged at the upper shank body in a raised up state for the purpose of unfolding the parasol.
The thusly constructed conventional parasol is used for protecting a face of a user's body from sunshine; however the parasol is unfolded in such a way that a user pushes up an ascending and descending member while holding it with a hand in a state that the outer ribs of the parasol rib assembly are uniformly unfolded and arranged with hands in a state that the parasol shank body is extended, and the user is needed to manually fold the outer ribs with the hands when folding and storing the parasol.
The above described construction makes it hard to ensure a prompt operation owing to the inconvenience that the outer ribs are manually unfolded and folded. Most of parasol users wish to purchase a new parasol which does not have the problems encountered in the conventional parasol.